SOLO ESTA VEZ
by FROZENGIRL43
Summary: Alvin tiene serios problemas con su relación actual, el busca consejo en un amigo y consejero pero puede obtener mas de lo que el imagino, (basado en la serie de caricatura vieja) ESTE FIN CONTIENE YAOI, POR FAVOR TENGA SUS RESTRICCIONES.


ALVIN Y LAS ARDILLAS NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD,

ADVERTENCIA: ESTE FINC CONTIENE YAOI, SI NO LE GUSTA NO LO LEA, ME RESERVO EL DERECHO A BORRAR CUALQUIER REVIWE QUE NO SEA CRITICA CONSTRUCTIVA, O TENGA PALABRAS MAL INTECIONADAS.

Alguna duna por favor por favor espero un MP,

Un joven médico entro a su departamento esa tarde, el avía terminado su turno y se disponía a descansar, entro y camino a su cuarto a cambiarse en algo cómodo como fue cuando su teléfono sonó, vio el nombre,

-"Alvin"- el recordó a la ardilla energética,

-¿que pasa Al?- pregunto el hombre moreno, tenia ojos cafés y cabello negro,

-yo, pele con Brittany, ¿podemos hablar?- sonó triste,

-claro Alvin, todo para mi paciente favorito- Cesar era un hombre de 25 años, que avía logrado terminar una carrera en medicina y psicología, -solo que no estoy en el consultorio- Cesar le envió por GPS la dirección de su hogar, el no tardo en llegar Cesar escucho el timbre,

-entonces pelearon por que Brittany piensa que no le pones suficiente atención- Cesar repitió y Alvin solo asintió,

-yo, tenía todo planeado, el restáurate, y etc.-

-¿que es etc.?- Cesar pregunto,

-yo quiera proponerle matrimonio- él le enseño la caja con el anillo, a Cesar le dio un nudo en la pansa,

-Al, tienes 21 años, aun tienes que pensar en mas que una carrera como cantante, y una vida con una mujer a la cual le cumples cada capricho-

-¿y qué debo hacer? Siempre tengo mala suerte con las chicas, Brittany es la única que parece que me espera-

-hay Al,-

-por qué no mejor me invitas una cerveza, a ver si el trajo amargo se me pasa- Alvin dijo enojado, Cesar pensó que si el se desahogaba se sentiría mejor, vio a Alvin tomarse la cervesa como agua,

-Al, ¿has bebido antes?-

-no, Dave me lo ha prohibido por la banda, no quiere escándalos- Alvin sintió ganas de ir al baño, pero al levantarse el mundo le dio vueltas, Cesar trato de ayudar a Alvin, jamás pensó que una lo pondría mareado, pero una casa lo llevo a otra, y los dos cayeron al suelo, Alvin quedo encima de Cesar, tenía su rostro escondido en su pecho, Cesar comprendió algo y era que el se avía enamorado de su paciente, Alvin se veía tan vulnerable y tierno, pero era menor que él,

-lo siento- le dijo, Cesar solo levanto su rostro, estaba rojo,

-Al, lo que te voy a proponer solo será por esta noche, solo una noche- Cesar miro confundido a Alvin,

-¿que es?- pregunto ingenuamente, Cesar tomo el rostro de la ardilla y toco sus labios con los suyos, Alvin por un minuto se asusto, pero la sensación cálida lo atrajo, mas como un mosquito a la luz, asi Cesar lo puso debajo de él y comenzó el juego de gato y ratón, Cesar toco a Alvin debajo de su camisa roja, el no lo detuvo dejo que la promesa de Cesar se cumpliera, Alvin jalo a Cesar en un beso en su cuello, el moreno detuvo el juego, y con cuidado llevo a Alvin a su cuarto, Alvin se sentó en la cama y cesar le retiro la camisa, recostó al joven y empezó a besar sus pezones, era un juego nuevo para Alvin recordó que no era su primera vez, pero si con un hombre, asi que solo dejo que Cesar tomara el mando, el moreno siguió jugando en su ombligo, y le retiro el pantalón, esto tomo desprevenido a Alvin, sintió la boca de su amigo moverse a su zona privada, lo último que supo es que su ropa interior ya no estaba y Cesar empezaba a lamer su zona vulnerable, los quejidos de Alvin se hicieron fuertes, Cesar termino de jugar con el niño y a las suplicas de su deseo se puso arriba del más joven, tomo su pene con la mano y lo distrajo de su verdadero propósito, poco a poco mientras el joven se asentaba en su placer el acerco el peligro a su entrada, Alvin sintió un dolor y ardor punzante,

-hhhhhaaaaa, Cesar, yo...- las lagrimas salieron, Cesar se acerco a él y de dio un beso en el cuello,

-calma siente el placer- le dijo sin dejar de acariciar su pene, y empezó a besarlo en el cuello, Alvin obedeció sintió ir más profundo a su amigo, y después salió y volvió a entrar, Alvin se aferraba a las sabanas con sus manos, pero empezó a soltar su agarre de ellas cuando Cesar toco su punto, el juego se llevo a cabo una hora,

-Al, demonio eres tan apretado- dijo Cesar jadeando mas y mas, Alvin no contesto, luchaba contra todas las nuevas sensaciones que ahora sentía, fue en ese momento CUM, que el llego a su punto, ya que su pene roció todo su pecho y la mano de el moreno, Cesar sonrió y siguió su tarea hasta que también llego a su punto, y se vació dentro de Alvin, se quejo un poco a la sensación, Cesar se acerco y lo beso en sus labio, y poco a poco se retiro de él,

Alvin quedo jadeante en la cama, Cesar avía sido rudo pero suave a la vez, la ardilla se regocijo en la sensación de éxtasis que sentía por todo el cuerpo, estuvo bien se decía asi, a pesar de ser su primera vez con un hombre que por alguna razón no se sentía culpable por lo que hicieron, tal vez avía engañado a Bretaña pero tampoco sentía culpa, Cesar noto en los ojos de la ardilla la perdición en el espacio vacío de la pared, el lo tomo de la cintura y lo trajo a su cuerpo, Alvin podía oler el aroma del hombre junto a él, su sudor era suave y su pH parecía no muy elevado ya que todavía sentía el aroma del jabón de baño que el usaba en las mañanas, fue en ese momento que la ardilla sintió molestias,

-cielos, que tengo que ir al baño- Alvin se aparto de el y se estaba levantando,

-espera- Cesar trato de detenerlo, pero era tarde, Alvin dio un quejido al caminar,

-lo siento, te va doler posiblemente hasta mañana- Cesar se levanto, cargo a Alvin estilo nupcial y le susurro en la oreja,

-¿te ayudo a llegar hasta allá? – Alvin se sonrojo pero asintió levemente, al llegar al baño, Alvin se sentó apenado en la taza y el moreno salió del baño, espero unos minutos hasta que escucho gritar al adolorido,

-¡dolió como el diablo!- el moreno lo tomo como su pase de entrada, aúna si el savia que avía prometido que todo seria por única ocasión, el lo pensó mientras cargaba de vuelta a la cama a su amigo, en si Brittany era su novia, y por lo que Alvin le avía contado planeaba pedirle que se casaran, el no se negaba, pero sabia cuanto sufría la estrella de Rock en esa relación, él era el que cedía mas ante las reavientas de la Ardita, Alvin estaba tan acostumbrado al maltrato, que le asustaba dejarlo ir, ahora tenían una historia juntos que por mas pocas horas que duro el no deseaba apartarse de él, pero la promesa seguía en su corazón, Cesar puso a Alvin en la cama, y el torpemente se cubrió la entrepierna con la camisa que Cesar le avía prestado,

-no veré nada que no haya visto ya- Cesar rio y se puso arriba de Alvin, el más joven sonrió y miro avergonzado a Cesar,

-te daré un té y una pastilla de Metamizol, te ayudara a descansar,- Cesar le dijo al oído,

-debo volver a casa, Dave me matara- Alvin le dijo rompiendo el encanto del encuentro,

-ok, puedo llevarte, pero tendrás que decirle la verdad sobre tu cojera- Cesar lo asusto,

-tu eres medico, podrás encontrar otra escusa, además no es la primera vez que me meto en problemas- Alvin cerró los ojos, Cesar le dio un beso en la frente y salió del cuarto, era solo dos años que lo conocio,

"esa semana fue bastante cansada, ya que Cesar avía empezado a trabajar oficialmente como médico de cabecera en el centro médico de los Ángeles,

-Doc., ¿puede entender a otro paciente? – la enfermera le dijo mientras le entregaba una carpeta,

-espera, el paciente esta asignado al piso C- recrimino Cesar,

-si, pero viene de forma de emergencia y es un paciente especial- dijo la enfermera, Cesar abrió el documento, "Alvin Sevilla",

-si, lo es,- dijo a la enfermera y esta le sonrio y salió,

-18 años, baya que todavía es joven- pocos segundo Alvin entro junto con un hombre de cabello obscuro,

-ok, Alvin, dime ¿que pasa? El doctor le preguntó pero la ardilla cayo al bote de basura y desecho su desayuno,

Ha estado asi toda la mañana- le explico el hombre cabello oscuro,

-no, solo desde que Theo me dio la avena- Alvin comento adolorido, Cesar se acerco a él y lo ayudo a levantarse,

-tranquilo,- lo ayudo a acomodarse en la mesa do observaciones,

-Señor Sevilla ¿puede esperar afuera? – pregunto el moreno, el hombre asintió y salió, Cesar toco levemente el estomago del chico, estaba inflamado y su cara se veía pálida, aúna si no encontró algo que pusiera su vida en juego,

-ok, Alvin, parece ser una infección, necesitaras descansar, y antibióticos- Cesar le sonrió, mientras él se sentaba en la mesa, miro al hombre con sus ojos azules, Cesar se sintió incomodo, a pesar de estar nublados por la enfermedad, que eran lindos,

-bien, porque no quiero ir a ese concierto con Brittany- dijo Alvin con su mano el estomago, Cesar no supo que decir, pero aun así fue como Alvin Sevilla se convirtió en su paciente regular, ya que Cesar le escuchaba en todo, y podía darle consejos útiles, Dave su padre estuvo de acuerdo sobre el asesoramiento que le dio, Alvin ya no visitaba por estar enfermo, si no para que le escuchara, asi Cesar descubrió más de la vida se su joven amor platónico"

Cesar llego con él y las pastillas, ayudo a Alvin a sentarse, el trajo la medicina y le dio un trajo a su te,

-gracias- dijo Alvin,

-bueno, te lo debo, yo te metí en esta locura- le dijo Cesar,

-no fue lo uno que me metiste- rio irónicamente, y Cesar se sonrojo, -pero gracias en general, por alguna razón me siento seguro contigo- Alvin se sentó y se acerco a su ropa no lejos en el piso,

-si, lo fue- en ese momento Cesar solo quería decirle que se quedara con él, y que nada malo le pasará nunca, pero promesas son las promesas,


End file.
